Freaky Phineas Friday
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When Phineas and Candace wake up on a Friday morning in each other's bodies, they must find a way to switch back before sun set because by sun set, the change becomes permanent, and they become each other forever. Can they switch back before it's too late
1. Prologue: That's Just Freaky

**Me: Hey guys well I promised. But I think I am going to try writing two stories at once. I will be in process of writing **_**Ant-Phineas' Revenge **_**and **_**Freaky Phineas Friday. **_**Hope you guys enjoy them. This one is **_**Freaky Phineas Friday **_**obviously. I own nothing except Marissa. Please review. First chapter for **_**Anti-Phineas' Revenge **_**coming shortly after this. Enjoy.**

_Candace's POV_

I woke up this morning feeling great. Wait, where's the pink in my room. My room looks exactly like Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa's room **(A/n: Yes, my character shares a room with the boys because she likes them that much.) **"Good morning Phineas, morning Ferb," my younger sister said. "What? I'm Candace," I said. I didn't see Phineas in the room. Where is he? "Phineas why are you imitating Candace?" she asked me. I got out of bed, and I felt shorter. I looked down, and I wasn't in my purple tank-top and pants for pajamas. Instead I was wearing orange striped pajamas. I asked where was the nearest mirror. Marissa pointed it out. I looked at myself, and I screamed. "Triangle head, red spiky hair, a short body, these pajamas, (I point at Marissa) you calling me Phineas? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… I'M PHINEAS!"

_Phineas' POV_

I woke up this morning. Wow, why is my room pink, and why do I feel long hair coming down my neck? Where are Ferb and Marissa? I got out of bed and I was A LOT taller. I looked in the mirror in Candace's room. Hmmm pencil neck, round head, tall legs, long arms, purple pajamas, long orange hair? Uh oh this is not good. I'm Candace. That's freaky. Hmmm I feel like a sense like I have seen this before. In a movie… oh yeah Freaky Friday…coincidentally, today is Friday. Wow that is freaky.

**Yes Phineas yes it is Freaky Phineas Friday. Lol anyways, that's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Please review, and the prologue for **_**Anti-Phineas' Revenge **_**is coming your way. Please review and for now **

**Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 1: Linda Knows Who Did It!

**Hey guys here is the next chapter to this story. I only own Marissa. Enjoy**

_Candace's POV_

OMG I am in Phineas' body! "Phineas are you feeling alright?" Marissa asked me. "I am Candace in Phineas' body!" I shouted. At first Marissa didn't believe me then Phineas, uh I mean Candace, uh Phineas in my body, anyways Phineas in my body walked in. "It's true guys. Candace and I somehow switched bodies," he said. Luckily we still have our voices. Then I gave him a look. Sadly now I had to look up at him instead of down. "Listen runt,… um can you pick me up?" I told him. As I tried getting in his, well, uh my face. He picked me up, and I poked his, I mean my nose. "Listen you little runt, well I guess I'm the runt right now, but you're still the runt in my body, anyways, you better fix this or else!" I shouted. Then I thought of something. I could bust Phineas by walking up to Mom and tell her that I am Candace in Phineas' body because of Phineas' invention. I'm all the proof I need. I ran downstairs. "Mom, mom look at this. Look at me," I said. "Just a minute Candace, um Phineas why are you imitating your sister?" Mom said as she turned around. "Mom I'm Candace," I explained. Mom said it was cute how Phineas was imitating Candace so well. I kept telling her that it was Candace in Phineas' body, but she didn't listen. Soon Phineas in my body came in and he said "No Mom, it's true. Candace and I switched bodies." I can't believe it. Phineas actually busted himself. "Yes! So Mom are you going to bust him, I mean me, I mean him in my body?" I asked her. "Candace I was trying to tell you earlier in the bedroom. I didn't build a machine that would separate bodies," Phineas said. Then Mom said that she might know who did. She left me and Phineas standing there.

_Phineas' POV_

I have no idea how Candace and I switched bodies. Hmmm, oh well, might as well make the best of it. I'm not gonna let Candace being in my body and me being in Candace's body stop me from building. "Well see ya," I said. "Where are you going?" Candace asked. "I'm gonna go build something that might fix this," I said. Candace wouldn't hear of it. "Oh no you don't, I finally let Mom see something that I thought was your fault, then you build something just to humiliate me? I don't think so," Candace rambled, but before she finished, I left to go get Marissa and Ferb. "Hey Candace I mean Phineas in Candace's body," Marissa greeted, "this is going to be hard to get used to." She asked me where Mom went. "I think she said she knows who did it," I said, "so, I am guessing she went to confront that person," I said. Then I told them that we were going to build something that could switch mine and Candace's bodies back.

While we were in the backyard, Isabella came in. "Hey Phine-…um Candace? Why are you building a machine? Where's Phineas?" she asked. "Candace and Phineas somehow switched bodies. We're trying to get them back to normal," Marissa explained. "Marissa, I can speak for myself thank you very much," I said. Wait, did I just snap at Marissa a little?

_Candace's POV_

Hmmm that actually looks really fun to build that. Wait why am I saying that? I need to bust Phineas and Ferb, but they do it just for fun. What the-why am I saying this? Oh no. Am I becoming more like Phineas?

_Phineas' POV_

Perry came up to me and he tried snuggling with me a bit. I know how Candace sometimes treats him. Suddenly he snuggled more in as I petted him gently, and he kind of smelled a bit. "Eew, gross Perry get off," I snapped. Did I just snap at Perry too? Am I becoming more like Candace?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't think they will get much longer than this though. Sorry. Who could have built a machine that would switch Phineas' and Candace's bodies, and how could Linda know who he is? Stay tuned next chapter to find out. Please review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: No Reverse Button!

**Me: Hey guys. I have an announcement! I have a new co-host adding to the team!**

**Phineas: Who is it?**

**Isabella: Yeah who?**

**Me: Give it up for Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk!**

**Phineas and Isabella: (clapping) Whoo hoo yeah**

**Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk: Thanks guys good to be here, good to be here. Call me Thunk if you want.**

**Phineas: Okay Thunk, well it's good to have you here**

**Thunk: Thanks Phineas, and now without further ado,**

**Isabella: Marissa only owns herself**

**Me: Please read and review**

**All: Enjoy **

_Linda's POV_

I drove up to the building that is vaguely shaped like Ferb's head. Hmm what a coincidence. If there was anyone else I knew that could build crazy contraptions (that have defects like that) it's him. I went up the elevator as I heard the elevator version of my song as Lindana. I got up to the penthouse, and I knocked. A robot man answered, and he let me in. "Sir you have company," the robot said. Soon Vanessa came in saying "Hi…Linda Flynn? What are you doing here?" I explained to her what happened. I noticed her get a little…strange when I mentioned Ferb's name. I asked her who the robot was. "Oh that's Norm. Dad built him sometime over summer. Hey, how is Ferb doing?" she asked me. Why would Vanessa Doofenshmirtz be concerned about how Ferb is doing…unless… is she in love with him? "Vanessa, are you in love with my step son?" I asked. She blushed, and she said "Well, yeah, I mean. He is so sweet, and romantic. He also saved my life a few times." Wow Ferb saved Vanessa's life. I guess that would make a girl like a guy. "You do know that he is ten right?" I said. Vanessa then said "Love has no age Linda, no age at all." As much as it's a little strange, it's kind of cute. Then I asked her where her dad was. She told me that he's in the next room.

"Heinz, we need to talk," I said as I entered the next room. "Linda? What are you doing here?" Heinz asked me. "Heinz, did you build a machine that switches bodies?" I asked. "Wow what a coincidence! I did, I call it the Body Switch-Inator. (I roll my eyes. This is exactly why I left him ten years ago after Phineas was born) Wait, how did you know?" he said then asked me. I gave him a look that said 'Why do you think so'. "Oh," he said, "it hit someone in your house didn't it?" I nodded and I said "Not just anyone…YOUR KIDS!" I shouted. Vanessa then came in saying "Wait, what! Dad has more kids?" Heinz then got nervous. We can't tell you yet Vanessa. I'll tell you eventually. She then walked off with her usual attitude "Whatever." Then I told Heinz that he needed to reverse it, but he said "Um…I didn't put a reverse button on it. Sorry." I almost fainted at that then I said "Well how do you reverse it then?" Then Heinz looked a bit nervous. "I don't know exactly, but we better hurry because by sunset, they become each other forever," he said. Oh no, my poor kids are going to become each other. We better hurry up and fix them.

**Me: whoa heinz and Linda better hurry because they are already switching personalities**

**Thunk: Is Phineas gonna try and bust himself? That's what Candace does anyways and he's acting like Candace and visa-versa. Or did he already do that in this chapter? I don't know, Heart's keeping the chapter a secret from me till everyone else sees it. *puts up hand and yells to audience* She's evil! **

**Phineas: uh oh**

**Isabella: not good**

**Thunk: I know right?**

**Me: also notice the Ferbnessa in the chapter lol**

**Phineas: Ferb has mentioned Vanessa a few times**

**Thunk: Of course, he's crazy about that chick**

**Isabella: aw that's so sweet**

**Thunk: *shrugs* More or less. Maybe when they're older. **

**Me: anyways, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem**


	4. Chapter 3: Candeas and Phinace

**Me: hey guys we are back with another chapter**

**Isabella: this is getting good**

**Phineas: well not for 'story' me**

**Isabella: good point**

**Thunk: *shrugs* I can't tell how it's going for me 'cause I'm not IN the story and… isn't it every little boys dream to be just like their siblings?**

**Phineas:… not that much. **

**Me: yeah not really, (especially when it's Candace)**

**Thunk: *nods in understanding***

**Candace: Hey! I heard that**

**Me: anyways I only own Marissa**

**Phineas: please read**

**Isabella: and review**

**All: enjoy!**

_Phineas' POV_

Well, this is coming to be harder to figure out the way how to make a machine to fix this. Hmmm, I have a sudden urge to call Mom, and tell her that I'm building this. Wait why am I thinking that? "Um guys, is there a reason I should be thinking about 'busting' us?" I asked. Marissa gave me a look that was both annoyed and concerned at the same time, almost like she has heard Candace say this kind of stuff before. WAIT that's it! Candace and I aren't just switching bodies, we're becoming each other! I ran quickly to Phineas, uh I mean Candace in my body, and I freaked out. "Candace, Candace, we're becoming each other! I'm becoming you, and you're becoming me!" I exclaimed. Wow I am definitely becoming Candace. Candace in my body…you know what I am just going her call it Candeas (no not one of those things that people do for couples). Oh no, it's getting worse! Candeas looked really chilled like I would be at this kind of point. "Don't worry Phinace, everything is going to be fine. Mom is going to fix this…I hope," she said. I guess she did the same thing I did. What do I do?

_Candeas' POV_

Wait, why am I chilled out right now? I should be freaking out that I am becoming my little brother, and he is becoming me. I guess it comes with the personality thing. "Phinace, everything is going to be fine. Plus, look at the positive side of this, we can learn more about each other," I said. "What! This is very bad Candeas! I am becoming YOU. You won't be able to date Jeremy anymore. I won't be able to tell Isabella my feelings for her, and you will have to build all the stuff, and I will have to be obsessive about busting you guys now!" Phinace said. Wow, was I this obsessive when I was back in my body? Just then I heard something. "Mom's home, thank goodness," I said, but I was startled by what happened to my voice. It sounded like Phineas' voice. "Oh no! You have my voice, and I have your voice now!" Phinace said in my voice. Okay, now I know this is getting worse.

_Marissa's POV_

Mom pulled up to the house. Oh, there's another person in the car. Hmmm he looks strangely familiar. Oh well, then Candace and Phineas came outside. "Hi Marissa," Candace in Phineas' body said in…oh no…Phineas' voice. "Mom, mom look what we built, you guys are sooo busted," Phineas in Candace's body said in Candace's voice. "Oh no, earlier you two had your own voices, and now you have each other's voices," I said. "Not to mention personalities Marissa," Candace said in Phineas' voice. "Candace, I already told you. We are calling each other Candeas and Phinace," Phineas in Candace's voice scolded. "Sorry Phineas," Candace in Phineas' voice said. "Phineas um…which ever one of you came up with the nickname idea, who is who?" I asked. Phineas in Candace's voice sighed annoyingly. "That's Candeas, and I'm Phinace," Candeas (apparently) said.

_Doof's POV_

"Uh, they seem fine Linda," I said as I heard them talking. "No, it's not! Candace is the one that freaks out, but Candace just called Phineas Candace, so they are not back to normal," Linda said. We got out of the car, and I could tell that they were definitely feeling a bit awkward. "Have we met?" a shorter haired girl with glasses (I think we named her Marissa) said. Man has she grown. "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," I said. She puzzled like she had heard the name before. Is that little Phineas? He has really grown too. "Who cares who it is? Fix us. I don't want to be in Candace's body forever!" the orange haired girl said. Wow, those guys have really grown up since I last saw them. **(A/n: Not quite because he met them on that day in **_**Across the Second Dimension**_**, but he forgot lol) **Candace is a bit bossy though. I wish I could tell them…but Linda told me it was best that they don't know…yet.

**Me: Well, Doof remembers his kids after so long. Why didnt he recognize them last time? **

**Phineas: maybe because this time Mom had to get him, and bring him over**

**Isabella: btw what's with the weird names Phineas?**

**Phineas: oh the Phinace and Candeas? i just thought it was easier than saying Phineas in Candace's body or Candace in Phineas' body **

**Isabella: okay I get it**

**Thunk: *shudders* Reminds me too much of a REALLY creepy Fanfiction.**

**Phineas: Whoa dude, it's not like that. It's not a bf and gf pairing. No way, that would be too creepy. It's just an…abbreviation of me being in her body, and her being in my body.**

**Thunk: It's still creepy**

**Me, Phineas, and Isabella: (laughs)**

**Me: anyways please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts From Deep Within

**Me: Hey guys, we are back for another chapter**

**Phineas: I am turning into Candace NOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: I hear ya Phineas**

**All but Thunk: lol**

**Thunk: *still freaked out by the 'Phinace' and 'Candeas' thing***

**All except Thunk: lol **

**Me: Anyways please review**

**All: enjoy**

_Phinace's POV_

Okay I know on the outside I am being a total brat (like Candace can be sometimes. I am not as oblivious as some say), but inside I am still Phineas. Candace's personality is just overshadowing my personality, not to mention voice. Wow, that pharmacist looks familiar, but I don't know why. "Uh oh, they have already switched voices and personalities. I better get the machine, and make a reverse function. If I don't, they become each other forever," he said. "What! I don't want to be Candace forever!" I said in Candace's voice. "Phineas, that's a bit offensive," Candeas said. Deep down I care because…hello, I am still Phineas in here. "There's just one little problem. I'm not quite sure that I can figure out how to put a reverse mode on there," the pharmacist said. Soon Candace's personality will overshadow my personality in the inside. I know this because now even on the inside I am thinking that it's my chance to 'bust' us for our inventions. Wait, do I still have my inventing skill? Or does Candeas have it?

_Candeas' POV_

Grrrrr I hope we get switched back soon because I really want to give 'Phinace' a piece of my mind for being such a brat…oh I get it. I act like that don't I? Well I hope that pharmacist can fix us. Soon Phineas' sweet personality will overshadow mine. Wait… this is my chance to bust Phineas and Ferb, but 'Phinace' beat me to it. Almost like his personality is already overshadowed completely. "I can fix it then Mom will get to see that Candace was right about us building big crazy inventions hee hee hee hee hee," he said in my voice. Wow I am very bratty and crazy about busting my brothers aren't I?

_Marissa's POV_

Oh no. Phinace and Candeas are really getting worse. "Um sir, what exactly is the…um the cycle for the transformation?" I asked. He thought for a bit then he said, "Well first they wake up, and their voices are still the same, but they are in different bodies (check), then they realize that they are having some thoughts that the body they are in now would think (check), then they get each other's voices (check), then they act like each other (double check), eventually even down deep, they lose their personalities to the body they are in, making them completely switch lives. The entire process takes about 12-24 hours to happen, but judging by the fact that they are already acting like each other with voices that are right, we have until sunset," he said. Oh no, that means that there's only one more stage. Hopefully sunset doesn't come quick.

_Phinace's POV_

So apparently, if we don't figure out how to put a reverse function on there, I'm stuck in Candace's body forever. "That's creepy on so many levels," Ferb said. I know what he means by that. "Mom I can do it. Ferb and I build crazier contraptions than a machine like that," I said confidently. "Wait Candace does that mean that all those times that you told me the boys were up to something, it was true?" Mom asked Candeas. Candeas replied in my catchphrase…grrrr she stole my catchphrase "Yes, yes it was." Then Mom gave me a look that says 'if and when we fix this, we're going to have a talk'.

_Candeas' POV_

Did Phineas (aka Phinace) just bust himself? Yes! When this is over, he is SO BUSTED.

**Me: so Phineas just busted himself like some people predicted lol**

**Thunk: I KNEW IT! TOTALLY called it! And you all saw. **

**Phineas: oh great, now mom is mad I bet**

**Isabella: ummmm...you know because-**

**Me: no spoilers Isabella!**

**Isabella: oh right**

**Thunk: Well, can she at least tell me? I won't tell anywon I pwomiss. **

**Me: anyways please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem**


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Obstacle

**Me: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, anyways here is the next chapter**

**Phineas: she does not own me**

**Isabella: or me**

**Thunk: And she most certainly doesn't own me. **

**Me: or anyone but myself**

**Phineas: read and review**

**All: enjoy**

_Phinace's POV_

Whoa, did I just bust myself? That doesn't matter! Sundown is in just a few hours. I helped the pharmacist, who told me that his name was Heinz Doofenshmirtz (hmmm that sounds strangely familiar…oh well), build a reverse button for the machine, but it was proving to be more difficult as I felt myself becoming more like Candace. I just hope that we can fix it in time. Somehow, we completed it later on. "Excellent, now we can turn it on, I can go back to being Phineas, and then I am SO BUSTED hee hee hee hee hee," I said in Candace's voice. Everyone looked at me wondering why I was excited about busting myself. Hey, it's Candace's body controlling my personality. I can't wait to be Phineas again. We were just about to turn it on when another voice said. "Hey Candace." Oh no…not…Jeremy.

_Candeas' POV_

Jeremy's here? Oh no, not good. Knowing my body is taking over Phineas' personality, turning him into Phinace. "Oh hi Jeremy," Phinace said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me," Jeremy said. Man I wish I was in my body, or at least that I wasn't becoming Candeas. "Sure Jeremy," Phinace said. Everyone's eyes widened at Phinace's words. "Great, let's go," Jeremy said. Not good…sun set is in one hour. What do I do? Before I could react, they left. This is not good.

**Me: sorry for short chapter, but I thought it was a good spot to end it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyways uh oh, not good.**

**Thunk: What? What happened?**

**Phineas: oh great, now I'm going on a date with Jeremy**

**Thunk: What? Really? *falls on floor from laughing so hard***

**Phineas: IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**Ferb: actually, creepy on so many levels**

**Phineas and me: ditto**

**isabella: if the situation wasnt the way it was, i would so be offended**

**all: lol**

**me: anyways please review**

**phineas: summer belongs to you**

**all: and carpe diem**


	7. Chapter 6: Too Close!

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I was caught up on "Revenge from More than One Evil" with Fanatheinvader, and my latest story, "Meapless in Seattle: My Version". Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Thunk: *looks around* Where? I don't see it!

Phineas: I think I'm gonna throw up

Isabella: Jeremy better not kiss you!

Phineas: be right back *zooms off and we hear in puking*

Me: Isabella! He's already grossed enough that he, in Candace's body, is on a date with Jeremy.

Isabella: Sorry, I just don't want anyone with my man

me: *rolls eyes* first Candace vs. that doppelganger, Candace vs. all those other girls, Isabella vs. Adyson, Isabella vs. other girls for Phineas, and now because of this mess, Isabella vs. Jeremy

Thunk: At least you're not in my role play right now. Literally ALL of the female OCs have a crush on Phineas. It's a war zone out there.

Phineas: Would you be quiet? Why did this even happen? It's your fault for writing this story!

me: Um, Phineas, first of all, this actually happened, second of all, it was Dr. D's fault!

Phineas: Oh right, just don't remind me that I'M a date with...you know who

Me: Voldemort?

Thunk: *cracks up*

Phineas: First of all, that's creepy too! second of all, DON'T SAY THE NAME!

me: whoops, maybe he didn't hear me, and he won't find us

Voldemort: Nice try muggle

all but Thunk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *zooms off screen*

Voldemort: muggles *rolls eyes*

Thunk: *turns to Voldemort: Wanna help me destroy Harry Potter?

_Phinace's POV_

Man I wish I could say that I was Phineas, and not Candace. That would fix this thing. I felt Candace's personality overshadowing me even more. The movie was about to start. There's only one hour till sunset. We were in line, and I got a brilliant idea. Hopefully the others were on the move looking for me.

"Hey uh, Jeremy, let's instead of going to the movie, let's go to the park," I said. Jeremy looked at me, and he said, "sure if that's what you want instead." Phew, at least I don't need to worry about them not being able to interrupt our (shudders) date. We went to the park, and we talked. Man I wish I was either in my own body, or that I could tell Jeremy the situation. We chatted for a while, and then Jeremy leaned in…OH MY SMURFING GOSH! He was gonna KISS me! I leaned away from him, and then I realized. That was ME doing that, not Phinace!

"No Jeremy, I can't kiss you," I said.

"Why not? You aren't cheating on me are you Candace?" he asked.

"What? No, no, I just can't kiss you," I replied, but he leaned in again. I was desperately trying to lean away, but Candace's body was in control again. I almost reluctantly surrendered when I heard…my voice.

"Jeremy, NO!" Candeas cried out. We both turned around.

"What are you doing kissing my boyfriend Phineas?" he, um, she, uh he/she said.

"Candace, I was trying to stop it, but your personality was overshadowing mine, which made me…you know, like it on the outside. On the inside, I think it's just creepy," I said.

"Wait, why are you guys talking to each other in a third person point of view?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Jeremy, I'm not Candace, I'm Phineas. Candace and I switched bodies by some machine that some pharmacist made. I was trying to tell you," I said. Jeremy looked at us, and he had that look that Marissa got when she saw the first invention we ever built. He was, as Beckham would say, gob smacked. He backed away.

"So, you're Phineas?" he asked me. I nodded, and I said…surprisingly in my own voice, "Yes, yes I am." Candeas gasped that I had my own voice back.

"Phineas, your voice is back!" Candeas said in Candace's voice, "Mine's back too! We're starting to change back now!"

What a relief.

"Wait, so you two switched bodies?" Jeremy asked.

"Unintentionally, but yes, yes we did," I said.

"Phineas, Candace!" Marissa shouted as she came running up, "It's almost sunset! We gotta get you guys back to your bodies quick!"

"Sunset? Oh no," I said, but I had Candace's voice again for some reason. That's when I realized something. I fought it, so I had my own voice and personality because I fought it, but now that the change is about to be permanent, we are back to the regular voices.

"We gotta get home," I said.

"Mind if I come?" Jeremy asked.

Candeas blushed. "Of course you can Jeremy," she, um, he said. Well at least our original personalities are back.

"By the way Phineas," Candeas said, "When we switch back, I've been wanting to say this all summer and all day, YOU ARE SO BUSTED, and this time, it's for real!" she, he, he/she said.

"I know," I said.

_Candeas' POV_

Phineas is so busted, so busted. He's gonna be busted. Oh yeah, so busted, so busted!

**Me: well things are starting to get better. At least Jeremy didn't kiss Phinace.**

Phineas: *arms covered shielding his eyes* is it over?

Isabella: Well, you're still Phinace, but other than that it is.

Me: meaning that you aren't on the date with Jeremy anymore.

Phineas: good *returns to normal pose then realizes something* Hey, where Thunk?

All: lol

me: anyways please review

Phineas: summer belongs to you

all: carpe diem

Thunk: *appears out of nowhere* I'm back! And there will officially be no more Harry Potter ANYTHING! Isn't that great?

**Phineas: Um Thunk, Harry is our friend. Why would we be happy about that?**

**Me: Yeah, really**

**Harry: Hi guys**

**All except Thunk: Harry! **

**Phineas: I thought that…you know, you were dead.**

**Harry: nope**


	8. Chapter 7: Recalling the Ideas

**Me: hey guys we're back again**

Phineas: Thank goodness the nightmare is over

Jeremy: Hey! I'm not THAT bad, am I?

Phineas: It was just creepy because, you know, I'm a boy, you're a boy.

Jeremy: Yeah true

Thunk: Hey! As a lesbian I take offence to that! *pouts*

Candace: Hi Jeremy

me: oh no ya don't, you were trying to bust us all the time, so you don't get  
to co-host. Thunk will you show her out?

Thunk: Oh, the pleasure would be mine. *shoves her out door*

Phineas: Thanks Thunk.

Thunk: I'm still offended by your homophobic comment. 

**Phineas: Sorry  
**

**Me: anyways, on with the chapter. I own nobody except myself.**

Jeremy: Read and review

Phineas: summer belongs to you

all: enjoy!

Candace: *pounds on door* come guys let me in

all except Ferb and Jeremy: nope

_Phineas' POV_

Well, we have about ten minutes before sundown. I sure hope this works. The pharmacist positioned Candeas and me, and he beamed us. I tested my voice to see if I had my voice again.

"Test, one, two, three, I'm back!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Candace, so glad I can call her Candace again, said. We both hugged in happiness, and Isabella came up and kissed me on the cheek. Jeremy did the same with Candace. It was good to be back in my own short body.

"Glad that's over and done with," Marissa said.

"Oh Mom, are you gonna bust the boys now?" Candace asked. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess so. How exactly should I start this?" Mom asked as she played around with her hands a bit, "Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, first of all, what exactly have you done?"

"Well let's see," I said. I looked at Ferb, "Ferb, get the book." Ferb got the book and I read off all our ideas, "Rollercoaster…twice, backyard beach, we became one hit wonders, turned our car into a race car, directed a movie starring Candace, a thumb wrestling arena, modified Mount Rushmore to have Candace's head, built robot clones of us called Phinedroids and Ferbots, became fashion designers, we drove a herd of cattle downtown Danville, we made S'winter, a circus, we found a mummy but I don't know where that went…come to think of it I have no idea where any of our inventions go, we were secret agents, (_Perry's eyes widen that they remember that, but then he remembers that they did do that before without discovering his identity, and he sighs in relief_), a giant ice cream sundae machine, we were toy designers, we did a fake big foot thing to scare the group, um we built a monster truck, built all that stuff on your birthday, a shrinking submarine, time machine, reunited Love Handel, giant tree house robots, built a ship to find Badbeard's treasure, we had a chariot race with chariots and costumes we made, a giant Ferris Wheel…possibly larger than The London Eye, a super cool super fun waterslide, roller derby rink, did nothing for a whole day, found a real live caveman, a submarine to help Buford find his gold fish, held a medieval tournament, escalator to the moon, made the world's largest bowling ball game by building the world's largest controllable bowling ball, the F-games, carved our faces into Kermillian's Comet, a miniature golf course, teleporters that accidentally switched Candace and Perry's brain, we helped Grandpa Reginald jump a gorge with a motorcycle, Mariachi Tree, haunted house to help scare Isabella's hiccups away, we paint a large version of Django's picture on the unpainted desert, we built an animation studio, Rainbow inator, rockets, and a portal to Mars."

"Is that all?" Mom asked me.

"Nope, but my throat is getting dry. Marissa do you wanna take over? The first season inventions/ideas are done with," I said as I handed the book to Marissa.

"First season of what Phineas?" she asked me.

"First season of the show," I said.

"Wait, we're in a show?" Candace asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Well if we're in a show, you just broke the fourth wall Phineas," Marissa said.

"Sorry, anyways, can you read the next season?" I asked, my throat getting really dry, and my voice was a bit scratchy.

"Sure," she said, and she read off more of our ideas/ inventions, "The nosebud to go find Nosey the Lake Nose Monster, and animal translator which definitely worked, (_the aglet awareness was erased from memory, so they don't remember that_), a real working growth elixir, backyard aquarium, giant gelatin that turned into a gelatin monster for some reason, a water slide around Big Ben, some kind of big fun carnival ride that we never named because we were just watching it the whole time pretty much…until Candace told us to go play on it for some reason, Chez Platypus is a restaurant we built, we built all that stuff for what we thought was Perry's egg but it was just a bird egg, a way cooler version of Jump and Duck where we were beamed into the game, baseball launchers, we modified a broken space ship for an alien that is now our friend named Meap, a giant fort (she looks at Mom)…um you only saw the very top of it, there was a whole lot more to it, a giant airplane that was made of newspaper called the Paper Pelican, a game show, an awesome car wash, we sung at the top of a building to make Perry come home, when we were stranded on that island we made a Swiss-style tree house, some kind of shrinking thing to play indoor mini hide and seek, we did a romantic cruise for Baljeet and Mishti, we helped play in the Baljeatles Summer Rocks concert, um…that's something Ferb did apparently (she turns the page), we built real x-ray specks, we built a spa, a giant bubble machine, an exact replica of The Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards, Mix n Mingle Machine, some kind of machine to put Baljeet's life in danger (Mom gives her a stern look, and she looks at Mom)…we'll explain later, we pretended to be detectives, a transporter thing that if you put in the picture you could bring whatever is in the picture there, an exoskeleton to help Jeremy dance like Ferb, an exact copy of that robot thing that landed in the front porch, we found Atlantis, (_Christmas takes place AFTER this story so they don't know about what they do on Christmas yet_), an orb that gives us ability to walk through objects, all the stuff we built for Aunt Tiana's wedding to Uncle Bob, a blimp to support Candace in that competition, a replica of Niagara Falls, an anti-gravity fun launcher, we built floats for the Tri-State Area Unification Day Parade, we helped one of Meap's friends with their ship and built a launch pad for it, we tricked out the kiddie rides outside the mall, we built giant spinning tops of doom which weren't really that 'doom' related unless you weren't inside one yourself, giant frozen yogurt machine, we hosted a robot rodeo, Phineas and Ferb built and were The Beak, we built an authentic pioneer village using only pioneer tools, a giant lemonade machine to make our tasty lemonade, we made our aqua primates big using our growth elixir, we traveled around the world in one day during the summer solstice using this rocket thing we called the Sun-beater 3000, we designed our own thing to make special effects to show Clive Addison, we built something to spin the house because the giant bath tub was being used, we built a giant maze, we helped Dad become Max Modem, we built an all-terrain vehicle that was truly _all terrain_, we built the world's tallest building, and we know it was the tallest because it reached all the way to the moon, we built a molecular separator…many times, we made this video game thing that we played while we were sick in bed, and a giant jukebox."

Mom really looked astonished, and she asked with a shocked voice, "Is _that _all?"

"Nope, that's the second season," I said.

"Phineas stop breaking the fourth wall," Marissa scolded.

"Isabella, would you read the rest of them?" Marissa asked as she handed Isabella the book. Isabella nodded, and she began reading the rest of the ideas…or well what we have so far. We still have a lot of ideas planned. **(A/n: this story takes place before most of my stories, but it takes place about right after Meapless in Seattle: My Version)**

Isabella read off what was left of our ideas…in the book, "they built a biosphere to help me and the fireside girls get a patch we needed, a giant robot dog who they named Rover, shoes that made them run…WOW faster than sound, hot air balloons and we had a race with them, a giant robot shark, a rocket and a moon farm, a super computer, they turned the house into a fun house, they made the best cell phone ever…it definitely was the best phone ever, they turned the living room carpet into a magic flying carpet, a hair growth machine to help Candace with her bad hair day and a hair remover when her hair grew too much and she looked like an orangutan, a big floating bounce house…., you guys wrote that you were boring for a whole day…okay, a giant jumping machine that resembles that…thingy, a machine to try and wish their friend Sergei happy birthday…he was in space, a "No Stop Truck Stop" diner, they organized this bike race called the "Tour de Ferb", we played a giant version of "Skiddley Whiffers" using giant playing pieces they built and Danville was the game board, a football X-7 stadium, a giant game of darts, gravity defying barbells, no reflection mirror, hidden air jets, a plant growth lamp, they built a tower that would trap them if they didn't get out of it…no idea why it was so rude…I wonder if that is still up in space, (Mom gives me a look and I say "We'll explain later."), a potato creator machine, they made up this really fun language called Ferb Latin, (again Mom looks at me, and I say AGAIN "We'll explain later."), they hosted a Christmas thing…for some reason in the middle of summer…again no idea why, they built this mind machine thing that would allow people to go into your subconscious, they built the Antius Maximus which was a giant ant farm, a celebration seeking rocket that contained Sawl, Cheesetopia (Mom gives her a look)…it's utopia but with cheese, the Perrytronic 3000, they entered Perry into a contest for a mascot and won that, a positive reinforcement machine, Anti-Gravity Maximus which they accidentally hit Candace with and they beamed trampolines so we could bounce all over the Tri-State Area, an Ice Chalet made out of ice right after we helped Baljeet climb Danville Mountain…Phineas went into a breakdown because he couldn't build anything…it was kinda funny, (Mom gives me a look, and I shrug and smile. She smiles back and looks back at Isabella telling her to go on), they built ninja suits that would hide the wearer from anyone that wasn't wearing one, we resolved a conflict in Druelselstein when we went there to get Doonkelberries and they built a catapult that could bend space so that we could get there, **(A/n: I'm not gonna use the actual Meapless in Seattle episode because I have my version of it that I will be using in place of it.)**, and I think that's about it besides that journey we went on with Meap."

Mom was shocked, and she sighed as it was finally over.

"Although we have more ideas planned for later on this and next and future summers," I added. I'm guessing Mom has had enough because she then passed out.

**Me: wow I guess hearing about all the big ideas was a bit...too much for Linda**

Thunk: And who can blame her? I would've too.

Phineas: wow, we have had a lot of ideas. Haven't we?

me: oh yeah definitely

Thunk: Yeah, there's the five roller-coasters, carving Candace's head into Mount Rushmore, the beach, PFT, Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure, the three waterslides, the haunted house, the time machine, the gigantic fort, the playtapult bad mitten things…

Isabella: Wait, what? We never did that.

Thunk: *lies* Ops, that was in a fanfiction. Anyways: playtatonic, the frozen yogurt maker, s'Winter, the racecar, the chariot race, FootballX7, the biosphere, the robotic dog, the tree house robots, the cattle chase, the three spaceships, the portal to mars, the mummy, the Sunbeater 5000, nosebud, the shelter on that deserted island, the Phinedroids and Ferbots, the balloon race, the giant painting, the ninja suits, the Beck, the Giant Skiddley Wiffers, two submarines, the aquarium, the portal to mars, getting Love Handle back together…

Isabella: WE GET THE POINT!

Thunk: *starts to cry* you didn't need to yell.

Phineas: anyways review and summer belongs to you

all: carpe diem!


	9. Chapter 8: Busted, NOT!

**me: hey guys, here is the last chapter for this story. I know that a lot of people think it's weird to believe Doof is Phineas' dad, but that's just what I believe.**

**Thunk: But Dan said himself that that rumor is completely false but gave the 'What Do it Do?' flashback to keep that fanbase watching.**

**Me: I'm aware of that, but that's just what I believe. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read the stories. It's just what I believe. Don't judge me for it though.**

**Thunk: But it's my job *points to badge that says 'judge'***

**Phineas: I am still shocked**

**Me: Really Phineas? We found out a while ago**

**Phineas: It's still a shock. Hey, it was a long day**

**Me: True. Anyways, I only own Marissa.**

**Phineas: Please read and review**

**All: Enjoy!**

_Marissa's POV_

Mom woke up after we splashed her with some water. After she fainted, the pharmacist felt awkward, and he left. As soon as Mom was fully awake, Phineas, Ferb and I expected her to blow up at us, but she didn't…at least not yet. Candace started giggling maniacally, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, so first of all, Candace, I am sorry I didn't believe you about Phineas and Ferb's inventions," Mom said, and Candace interrupted her.

"Whoo hoo! I finally got them!" Candace said, and then she broke into song.

_I have seen the things you were doing_

_And you thought I was naive _

_But now I got the goods you_

_And she finally believes_

_She said it's all just drama_

_But now the bubble's popped_

_Now she's seen just what you're doin_

_And now you're finally gonna have to stop_

_Don't think you've won this time_

_Cuz you better believe I dropped the dime on you_

_I gotcha_

_I gotcha_

_And that I have you're finally gonna be_

_BUSTED_

_I don't wanna put the hurt on you_

_But you better believe me when I tell ya _

_That I finally got the dirt on you _

_You're BUSTED_

_Yeah she finally sees the light_

_This is how it's gonna be_

_Now that she knows that I was always right_

_You're BUSTED_

_There's a new cop on the beat_

_And I brought down the heat_

_My eyes were wise to all your lies cuz you're not that discreet_

_And I don't care what you've heard_

_Cuz there's one six letter word_

_It's finally set me free (set me free)_

_It starts with a B (starts with a B)_

_It goes B-U-S-T-E-D_

_You are BUSTED_

_I don't wanna put the hurt on you_

_But you better believe me when I tell ya _

_That I finally got the dirt on you _

_You're BUSTED_

_Yeah she finally sees the light_

_This is how it's gonna be_

_Now that she knows that I was always right_

_You're BUSTED_

"Candace," Mom said.

"Busted, busted, busted, oh yeah, so busted, so busted!" Candace cheered.

"Candace," Mom tried to get her attention again.

"So busted, so busted, so busted, busted," Candace continued to cheer, and we all rolled our eyes. I could have sworn I saw even Perry roll his eyes.

"CANDACE!" Mom shouted, and Candace got the same exact look she got when Phineas yelled at her to get on the trike.

"I'm not going to bust them," Mom said.

"You aren't?" Phineas, Candace and I asked, but Candace was in a whiny tone.

"No, in fact, boys the fact that you have done all that stuff in ONE summer, it's absolutely amazing! I am so proud of you boys, and Marissa. You've looked after them all this time, and also managed to have fun (she looks at Candace) unlike _someone_. You are so responsible honey. I am so sorry I never recognized it. Again, Candace, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before, but I'm not gonna bust you guys. I want you to continue what you're doing, especially because you don't always do it just for yourselves," Mom said as she walked up to us, and she ruffled Phineas and Ferb's hair.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but," Candace started but I interrupted. Hey I gotta tease her about this.

"Now, at this point, a jerk would say 'I was right and you were wrong', so I TOLD YA SO!" I said.

"You just called yourself a jerk?" Candace asked.

"No, I said a jerk would say 'I was right and you were wrong', but I didn't say that. I said 'I told ya so'. Therefore, it's different, and I did not call myself a jerk," I commented snidely, "Don't you just LOVE loopholes?"

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella giggled.

"Okay, well, now that that's done and over with, I think we have all had a long day, and I think it's about time we all go to bed," Linda said.

Wow, I forgot that it was 9:00. Mom must have been out for at least two hours. Dang did the time go by that fast? I guess so.

"Yeah, I'm bushed," Phineas said.

"Me too. You guys mind if I sleep over at your house tonight?" Isabella asked.

"Sure thing Isabella. You can sleep in Phineas and Ferb's room on Phineas' bed. Phineas was planning on sleeping with Marissa again right?" Mom asked as she turned to us, and Phineas and I nodded.

"Great, well I'm heading off to bed," Isabella said.

"Ditto," Phineas and Ferb said as they followed.

"Well, I better get home Candace," Jeremy said, but Mom interrupted.

"Jeremy would you like to sleep over too? You can crash on the couch tonight if you want. I can explain to your mom tomorrow," Mom offered.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Jeremy replied, and he went in the house. Even Candace was bushed, and she went inside. As she went in, she had a look of disappointment.

"I can't believe I wasted all this time," Candace said as she walked in the house. Then it was just Mom and me in the backyard, for Perry followed Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, and Dad was away for the day. Mom and I stood there in the backyard, and I thought to myself. Then I asked Mom something that has been on my mind all day.

"Mom, how do you know that pharmacist guy?" I asked.

Mom got a look like she just got slapped in the face.

"Um…he's an old friend. You don't need to worry about him though. Maybe when you're older, I will tell you. You should get to bed too honey. It's been a long day," she said as she ruffled my hair too.

"Oh, alright," I said, "good night Mom."

I saw Mom look up at the stars, and I knew she was hiding something. I'm not gonna bother with it now though because it's already been a long day. Phineas was waiting for me to get in bed with him. Isabella and Ferb were already fast asleep. Perry snuggled with Ferb. I got in bed, and I pulled the covers over us.

"Good night Marissa," Phineas said.

"Good night Phineas," I said.

Boy has this been one freaky Friday. So much for TGI Friday. Now TGI Saturday tomorrow.

**me: Well that's the end of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Phineas: Now, we have a little treat for you guys.**

**Isabella: Hit it girls.**

_**(The Fireside Girls start playing their instruments)**_

_**Phineas and Marissa: It's been a long long day and there were moments when I doubted**_

_**Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it**_

_**Phineas, Marissa, and Isabella: Now the sun has set on this another extraordinary day**_

_**And when it comes around again you know I'll say**_

_**Tell me what cha' wanna do today**_

_**All we need is a place to start**_

_**If we have heart**_

_**We'll make it**_

_**Cuz we're not messin' around**_

_**Yes we can dream it do it**_

_**Build it make it**_

_**I know we can really take it**_

_**To the limit**_

_**Before the sun goes down**_

_**Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move**_

_**Isabella: don't miss the beat just get into the groove**_

_**Phineas and Isabella: the sun is shining there's a lot that you can do**_

_**Phineas, Marissa, and Isabella: there's a world of possibilities outside your door**_

_**Why settle for a little you can get much more**_

_**Don't need an invitation every day is new**_

_**Yes it's true**_

_**Summer belongs to you!**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun**_

_**There's nothing better to do**_

_**Summer belongs to you!**_

**Candace: Alright, I'm taking a verse**

**Phineas: Be my guest**

**Marissa: go for it sis**

_**Candace: I traveled half way round the world and almost turned and ran away**_

_**But you helped me get my courage back, so now I've got to say**_

_**That though I've often thought of you as just a nuisance and a bother**_

_**Marissa and Candace: Today I can't imagine having**_

_**Better little brothers**_

_**And you gotta believe in something**_

_**So today I believed in you and you came through **_

_**We made it**_

_**I've never been so proud**_

_**Phineas: never been so proud**_

_**Marissa and Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible**_

_**But we accomplished the impossible **_

_**Now there's something that I've**_

_**Got to say out loud**_

_**Candace: time is what cha' make of it so take a chance**_

**Phineas: That's it**

_**Candace: life is full of music and you oughta dance**_

**Phineas: she's got it**

_**Candace: the world's a stage and it is time for your debut**_

**Phineas: by jove, I think she's got it**

_**Marissa and Candace: don't waste a minute sitting on that chair**_

**Phineas: yeah!**

_**Marissa and Candace: the world is callin so just get out there**_

**Phineas: that's what I'm talkin about!**

_**Marissa and Candace: you can see forever so your dreams are all in view**_

**Thunk: Can I take a verse?**

_**Phineas and Marissa: yes it's true**_

**Thunk: Ah forget it**

_**All: Summer belongs to you!**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to everyone **_

_**So have some fun**_

_**There's nothing better to do**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to boys and girls**_

_**All around the world**_

_**We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Ferb: baby, baby, baby**_

_**All: summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Whatever you want to do**_

_**you make the rules **_

_**You got the tools to see it through**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**Just remember that you can do it**_

_**And when you're through it**_

_**We'll change your point of view**_

_**Summer belongs to you**_

_**(the fireside girls play their instruments, and everyone strikes a pose as the song ends)**_

**Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?**

**All: lol**

**me: well that's it  
**

**all: Please review and Carpe Diem!**


End file.
